


Johnlock oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, Suicide, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, sherlock-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just me practicing my writting and english, with little johnlock oneshotsEnglish is not my native language so if You see any mistakes please tell me





	Johnlock oneshots

Why the hell did You do that " Johns voice was so full of anger and hate that it scared Sherlock, he had never seen John this way. With eyes full of fire and his head in the middle of an thunderstorm. "You like to Hurt people, You monster" John continued, almost whispering. It were those words that made Sherlock leave in the end. But before he left, he bended over to press a little kiss on Johns lips. That kiss, it was a promise of all that could have been. It left John behind in silence. Sherlock pulled back turned around his coat waving behind him. The last thing John would hear from Sherlock for a very long time was "because i love you" when the door shut behind him.  
both of them ended the fight with tears in there eyes.

***

Almost all of Johns days were spent sitting in his chair staring into nothing. He hated himself. He hated himself so much for not going after the man he always loved, for saying those horrible words. He could still feel those soft lips on his own, wishing he kissed back. But no it was to late, he ruined it. He ruined everything he ever wanted. The depression Sherlock saved him from slowly craweld back into his life. He ingnored al the comments on his blog, all the cases he gave up on. Everyday it became harder to survive, and every night he prayed for Sherlock to come back. Until it all became to much. He found himself on the roof of Barts without any memory of coming there. But he knew why, he knew why he was there. Londen looked beautiful from up there and het finaly understood why Sherlock loved this place do much. "Johnn!" Sherlock ran to him as fast as he could. Laying one of his hands on johns shoulders "John i need to tell You something, please listen to me" His voice sounded empty, with a little bit of hate "John what you said, You Hurted me. You made me question my own existence, You took my life. So now i'm taking yours" and with the last word John felt a little push. It felt like centurys before he hit the ground

***  
John woke up coverd in sweat and tears rolling down his cheeks. "Love, it's okay it was a dream, Just a dream. Don't Worry i am here for you". He turned around, and there he was that beautiful raven haired man, were the voicemail belonged to. His think body coverd in sheets. Galaxy eyes looking at him in Worry. Those long vingers touching his cheeks wipping away the tears. Thank God he was alive. John moved towards him touching his curls and pulling him closer and finaly kissing. Doing what he couldn't in his dream, hoping it would never end. But eventually he pulled back, he needed to say it. "i love you Sherlock" "i love you to John"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, so please be kind.  
> If You see any mistakes or if You have ideas to improve my writting please tell me.


End file.
